


Hot For Teacher

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Puppy Play, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Rutting, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a meeting with Sammy's teacher after the boy misbehaves, and things turn hot very quickly when Dean promises to do anything to make it right...What exactly does Mr. Novak have in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Chuck, Helen, why would you do this to me?! Have I mentioned I love her...ENJOY!

Dean Winchester hated days like this one. Not only did he have a ton of homework to do, and a shift at the garage after school let out, but now he was being forced to go and meet with Sammy's teacher because the kid had gotten into trouble for fighting in class.  
  
When he made it to the classroom he found it empty, but he knocked on the door anyway and a voice from the back called out to him.  
  
"Please take a seat, I will be with you in a moment Mr. Winchester." The voice said and Dean looked around for a chair, but since the only ones available where the ones for the kids he decided he was better just standing. It felt like forever before someone behind him clear their throat, and Dean turned around, finding himself face to face with the ever stunning Mr. Novak. The pair stared at one another for a moment and Dean felt his face heat up as Mr. Novak studied him, hard eyes staring deep into his own and finally Dean dropped his gaze, earning an approving hum from the teacher. Finally the man walked past Dean and took his seat behind his desk, quickly rearranging some papers before looking up at the timid young man in front of him. "Did I not already tell you to take a seat, Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Novak said, but it was not really a question.  
  
"I thought I'd rather..." Dean mumbled quietly but Novak cut across him.  
  
"Sit down, Dean." The teacher said and Dean quickly found himself at one of the little desks, feeling more and more like a scolded child by the minute. "Good boy." The words were barely above a whisper but Dean caught every one of them, and it gave him a shiver to hear them. "Now, as you know we are here to discuss Sam. I am quite frankly stunned by his behavior the past few weeks. He acts out in class, disrespects me in front of the other students and he has been neglecting to bring in his homework. It is not like him to be so badly behaved...have you any idea where these sudden outbursts have come from? Are there problems at home?" Mr. Novak asked and Dean looked up at him quickly before looking away again, shaking his head. "No? Perhaps he has been ill? Or has a girlfriend maybe? Anything which would be causing a shift in his personality?" The teacher suggested but when Dean continued to shake his head, Novak's tone changed. "Hmm...does he perhaps have someone in his life whom he looks up to, someone from whom he could be learning this bad behavior?" Dean flinched and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, completely missing Mr. Novaks triumphant grin. "I thought as much. Well I am afraid I have no choice but to call the principle and request a suspension."  
  
"No, you can't do that!" Dean yelled suddenly, leaping to his feet and almost knocking the table over in his haste.  
  
"Oh, can't I?" Novak's eyes flashed dangerously and Dean found himself staring at his feet again.  
  
"Please don't do that?" Dean amended, eyes flicking cautiously up to meet the teachers. "He's a good kid, he's going places, if you get him suspended it'll stick on his record..." The young man babbled, becoming frantic as he thought of Sammy's future and how screwed up it would be if he didn't have a clean slate when he left school. He was running on a perfect record so far and he was Stanford material but if this teacher reported him...  
  
"I'm afraid that is not my problem, Dean." Mr. Novak said and Dean crumpled, biting his lip to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall. "But...if I could have some assurance that it would never happen again, and perhaps a little compensation for my bruised ego then maybe...we could make this all go away." Novak said carefully, and Dean's head whipped up, eyes wide as he watched the teacher's eyes roam over his trembling frame. "Tell me, Dean, what would you be willing to do to assure your brother gets a second chance?" The teacher asked, smirking when the boy gulped nervously and lowered his eyes to the floor again.  
  
"Anything." Dean muttered, and that was all that Mr. Novak wanted to hear. The teacher wasted no time in pushing his chair back and lounging back in his seat, his legs spreading out a little to make room in the space just before him. The boy watched him nervously, but there was a spark of heat in his eyes which fueled Mr. Novak's arousal, which Dean could clearly see was bulging out against his black dress pants.  
  
"Surely I don't have to explain this to you, Dean? I'd have thought a boy like you would know exactly what was expected of him..." Novak teased and Dean blushed, but rushed forward and quickly fell to his knees, crawling the last few feet to position himself between the teachers legs. Mr. Novak watched Dean carefully as he reached out and caressed his erect cock through his pants, leaning forward to press a kiss to it before he started working those pants open. When he finally managed to free Novak's cock from its confines he gasped in shock - he had known the guy would be big, but he wasn't prepared for just how big. It was a little frightening. He wasn't sure how he was going to fit the whole thing in his mouth but if it meant Sammy wouldn't be in trouble he was willing to try anything. Dean took the heated flesh in hand and gripped it tightly by the base, guiding the tip to his lips and slowly sliding his tongue over the head, moaning at his first taste of the man's precum. It was strong and salty on his tongue, overloading his senses, and he couldn't resist sucking the head into his mouth quickly before pulling off again with a pop. Above him, Mr. Novak had fallen back against the chair, his head thrown back and his mouth hanging up. Even with such small touches, Dean had him worked up tight and it gave him a thrill to know that he was pleasing the older man. With renewed confidence Dean forced himself to relax and slowly he slid his mouth over the head, working it all the way in and moaning as he worked it further and further down until he could feel it making its way into his throat. He gagged slightly but Mr. Novak gripped his hair tightly and held him in place, his harsh gaze falling on the boy once again.  
  
"Calm yourself, Dean. You can do this..." The teacher said gently and Dean forced himself to breath through his nose, body trembling with exertion. Novak gave him a few moments to adjust before pulling on his hair to yank him off, but he had only a moment to breathe before he felt himself being forced back down again. Up and down, on and off, Novak started to thrust his hips up every time he forced Dean's head down and before Dean knew what was happening the teacher was fucking his throat, pleasured moans echoing off the empty classroom walls.  
  
"...Always had such a big mouth didn't you, Dean, knew one day I'd find a use for it. Such a dirty boy!" Mr. Novak said in his sex hazed voice, and Dean couldn't fight down a moan as he felt his own cock pushing hard against his pants. He was on his knees in his old classroom being face-fucked by a teacher in exchange for a second chance for his brother. Did that make him a whore? For some reason that thought only made things ten times hotter, and Dean slid a hand down between his own legs to press hard against his clothed erection - A action which did not go unnoticed by Novak. "Are you touching yourself? You filthy little slut!" The teacher growled, but he didn't stop ruining Dean's throat with his rapid fucking, and Dean could feel the cock forcing its way between his lips starting to bulge and throb. Novak was gonna cum...he was gonna cum in Dean's mouth. Dean whined as he rubbed frantically at his own arousal, but it wasn't enough, and he chanced a look up at Mr. Novak which seemed to be the mans undoing. No one on earth could survive staring down at Dean Winchester, with his puppy dog eyes and his pretty boy lips stretched wide around a cock, and not shot off a load like a fire hose. Novak's hips jerked harshly and he gripped Dean's hair hard enough to bring tears to the boys eyes, and suddenly he tensed and Dean felt his mouth fill rapid with thick hot cum, too quickly for him to swallow it all. Although he managed to choke down most of it, much to Novak's delight, a small amount leaked out of the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Mr. Novak pulled out slowly, hissing when Dean continued to lap and suck at his spent cock, and when he finally freed himself from the boys sweet mouth he noticed the wasted cum on his face. "Dirty little boy...clean that up this instant!" Novak barked and Dean caught the drop with his finger before sucking it into his mouth, a poor mimic for Novak's cock. "Good boy..." The teacher said, running a gentle hand through Dean's hair.  
  
The spent several minutes that way - Dean on his knees being happily petted by Mr. Novak - but when it became apparent that he wasn't noticing the problem Dean whined and shuffled closer to the man's leg, rubbing his crotch against the appendage. Novak chuckled and looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow, watching him as he humped at his leg and whimpered pitifully.  
  
"Whats wrong, Dean? Is my boy still a horny little whore?" Mr. Novak asked and Dean nodded, begging like a dog and leaning into Novak's touch. "Well if you want to cum you had better take out your pretty little cock...but I'm not going to touch you. You're here for my pleasure, Dean, and if you want release..." Novak moved his leg so it rubbed up between Dean's legs, making the boy hiss harshly. "You can hump against my leg like a good boy."  
  
Dean stared in shock but when he realized that Mr. Novak wasn't kidding he whined again and quickly unbuckled his jeans, whipping his aching cock out and shuffling up against Novaks leg again. When his cock hit the soft cloth of Novak's pants he moaned loudly at the contact and started to thrust his hips rapidly, chasing his own release. The classroom quickly filled with the sound of Dean's panting and moaning, and within minutes he was clawing at Novak's knees and stiffening, shooting his load all up the man's pant leg before slumping over in exhaustion.  
  
Castiel wasted no time in lifting the fucked-out man up and into his lap, arranging him so he was curled up comfortably against his chest. He stroked his fingers through Dean's hair and whispered to him comfortingly.  
  
"You did so well for me, beloved, that was amazing. Was it everything you wanted?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded, groaned as he shifted so he could look up at Castiel.  
  
"It was better. I can't believe we actually did that! How the hell did you manage to get us in here in the first place?" Dean asked, curious as to how they'd ended up in an school building without being caught.  
  
"You think Gabriel is the only Angel capable of creating elaborate illusions, Dean? I just had no need for the ability until now." Castiel chuckled and Dean leaned back so he could look around, whistling in an impressed way.  
  
"Nice! Very nice!" Dean said, leaning in to kiss his lover and rest back against his steady body. "So...what else can you do?" The Hunter asked in a cheeky tone and Castiel smirked.  
  
"Would you like to find out?"


End file.
